Algún Día
by Tsukire
Summary: La peor forma de valorar algo es perdiéndolo.


Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con otra de mis historias. Espero les agrade.

AVISO IMPORTANTE: para todos aquellos que esperan el capítulo final de Este cuerpo no es mío, lamento decirles que tardaré en subirlo un poco, debido a que mi lap ha caído en coma, ya tengo el capítulo terminado y todo pero por desgracia mi compu no prende. Les pido paciencia por favor.

Algún día

Hoy es otro día más como cualquier otro, estoy en la entrada de tu habitación, es alrededor de la media noche, no se por que razón me levanté de mi cama y caminé inconscientemente hasta aquí. Has dejado la ventana de tu habitación abierta dándole paso a los débiles rayos de la luna alumbrando tu cara, haciéndote parecer un ángel, el más bello ángel que haya pisado la tierra, tu estas durmiendo plácidamente, me sentiría con incomodidad si te despertase, yo no soy nadie para arruinar los hermosos sueños que ahora transitan por tu mente.

He vuelto a dar otro suspiro, me encanta verte así, das un aspecto tan tierno, tan pacíficamente cálido, a pesar de que todo el día nos la pasábamos peleando, por las noches sueles ser hasta más tierno que un gatito. Sonrío tontamente al ver tu hermoso rostro en estas condiciones si despertarás y pudieras verme seguramente te enfadarías por estar espiándote. Verte de esa forma me provoca tantas sensaciones, tranquilidad, paz…todo eso y mucho más provocas en mí.

Das muchas vueltas al parecer estas teniendo una mal sueño, puedo ver tu expresión de dolor, pero no tardas en sonreír y pronunciar mi nombre. ¡Dios! Puedo sentir la electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo, seguramente mis mejillas deben estar completamente rojas. Sabía que aunque lo negaras, decías mi nombre dormido, hoy lo he comprobado. Vaya realmente te ves muy bien, hubiera querido hacer esto todas las noches pero desgraciadamente ya es demasiado tarde.

Me acerqué a ti tratando de no despertar al tío Genma, sabiendo como es de flojo ni un terremoto podía despertarlo. Estas tan perdido en tu mundo de sueños, me encantaría saber qué sueñas, saber si alguna vez en tu sueño hacemos algo más que pelear e insultarnos por tonterías. Despacio, acaricio tu mejilla, tu piel es tan suave, tan tersa, tan tibia…paso mis dedos por tus cabellos, siempre tan sedosos…abre los ojos, yo sé que tu podías verme, yo lo sé…una lágrima resbala inútilmente de mi mejilla.

Es irónico lo que puede pasar en esta vida ¿No crees? Nunca sabes que clases de sorpresas o desgracias te tiene la vida, nunca sabes que pasará mañana. Yo tuve tan poco tiempo, me encantaría una segunda oportunidad pero…bueno no se puede tener todo en esta vida. Siempre he agradecido todo lo que me han dado y también lo que nunca tuve, siempre he dicho que todo pasa por algo que lo que tenemos bien merecido o no es a causa de nuestro esfuerzo ¿Pero de qué demonios estoy hablando? Yo no quería esto, yo no estaba preparada para esta situación…yo…yo estoy asustada…no sé que rayos hacer, quisiera poder decirte lo que pienso pero seguramente no me escucharías…ya nadie puede escucharme, ya nadie puede verme, ya nadie puede sentirme.

Ranma…me hubiera encantado poder decirte en persona todo lo que siento por ti, sé que ahora reprocharme por eso es inútil, tal vez piense que soy cobarde, porque no tuve el valor de decírtelo hasta que esto paso. Yo no quería esto, te lo juro…volví a acariciar tu mejilla suavemente.

-Hay tantas cosas que nunca te podré decir-

Sé que está vez, no vendrás a salvarme, por que aunque grite, no me oirás, aunque te tome de la mano, no me sentirás, aunque te pida ayuda, tu no me responderás. Lo siento Ranma…perdóname.

Comienzo a llorar ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Esta es la última vez que te veré y la primera ocasión que puedo estar tan cerca de ti, mis lágrimas caen sobre tu rostro y tu te empiezas a mover. ¿Me estás sintiendo? Sonrío inevitablemente, no puedo evitar emocionarme. ¿Pero a quien engaño? Estoy destrozada por dentro y mi tiempo poco a poco va terminando. Quisiera haberte evitado todo ese dolor que se aproxima, hubiera querido no herir tu corazón, pero era algo imprescindible, algo que Ranma Saotome, el gran artista marcial no hubiera podido evitar, nadie puede ir en contra del transcurso de la vida, ni siquiera el amor.

Sé que cuando despiertes yo ya no estaré aquí, pero me llevaré una parte importante de ti y tu te quedarás con mi esencia con todo lo que alguna vez fui y signifique para ti…no quiero que me olvides, tal vez sea algo cruel para ti, pero quiero que mi recuerdo permanezca en tu corazón, quiero que me recuerdes como aquella niña testaruda, necia, impotente, violenta, como aquella niña que te dio tantos dolores de cabeza, como aquella niña que por ti…daba la vida.

Solo quiero que seas feliz, que algún día superes todo esto y que encuentres alguien a quien querer y alguien que te quiera, no te voy a odiar si escoges a Shampoo o Ukyo, ya que dudo mucho que Kodachi pueda ser una opción para ti…yo siempre estaré apoyándote, y lo único que dese es tu felicidad, quiero verte sonreír, quiero verte feliz y saber que me recuerdas con cariño.

Ranma…hay algo que nunca te dije, pero…tu eres mi todo, rosé tus labios con mis dedos, yo…yo te quiero y siempre lo voy a hacer, este corazón latía por ti y para ti, te dediqué cada uno de mis días a ti…siempre quise casarme contigo y tener una familia…ver a nuestros hijos correr, sabía que ellos serían como su padre…fuerte, protector, muy guapos…tal vez es la forma más cobarde de confesarte todos mis sentimientos, y lo sé…por que si yo no estuviera en este estado no te hubiera dicho nada, además se que no me oyes, aunque te lo esté diciendo todo al oído…no me escuchas.

La verdad yo nunca supe que sentías por mi, había veces que te comportabas como el patán más ruin y grosero de todo el mundo, pero había otras que me tratabas delicada y cariñosamente, me tenías tan confundida ¿Acaso sientes lo que yo siento por ti? ¿Hubieras dado todo por mi como yo lo haría por ti? No sé…y no lo sabré, por más que quiera…no sé si para ti fue una amiga más o más que una amiga ¿Qué sientes por mí Ranma? ¿Amor?...daría todo por saberlo.

Me arrepiento de todo lo que no hice, perdóname Ranma…perdóname por esto…sé que tal vez no entiendas la razón de porque ya no estaré a tu lado, pero luché…te juro que luché con todas mis fuerzas pero no pude hacer nada. Sé que algún día…entenderás todo, sé que me comprenderás…tal vez algún día, me extrañes…algún día una mañana te voy a hacer falta, tal vez algún día sentirás amor en tu interior por mi…pero por favor, por lo que más quieras…no me odies y si no lo haces, tampoco quiero que te sientas culpable, nada de esto fue tu culpa, esto no lo ocasionaste tú, en todo caso la única culpable y débil soy yo.

Las lágrimas no cesaban, cerré mis ojos y delicadamente uní mis labios con los tuyos, te besé lentamente aunque tu no pudieras sentir mis labios, los tuyos estaban tan tibios y suaves ¿Por qué no me atreví antes? ¿Por qué fui tan cobarde? No quería que ese momento se terminara, ese era mi primer y último beso pero estoy tan contenta de que haya sido contigo.

-Te amo- susurré dolorosamente al saber que ya te había perdido.

Me senté a tu lado y una vez más lloré amargamente, grité como nunca antes lo había hecho al fin y al cabo ¿Qué importaba? No molestaría a nadie, por que nadie se tomaría la molestia de oírme. Tu despertaste bruscamente, como si fueras el único que escuchase todo eso, te miré sorprendida. Tu estabas con un pálido semblante, sudando y respirando agitadamente. Dijiste mi nombre asustado y arrojaste las sábanas a un lado, saliste corriendo rapidísimo de tu cuarto, yo sin pensarlo dos veces te seguí, y al saber a que lugar te dirigías mi corazón se desgarró.

Entraste a mi cuarto casi tirando la puerta, corriste arrodillándote a un lado de mi cama, yo me acerqué y me senté en ella, pude observar tu expresión de incredulidad, así es…volteé y ahí estaba mi cuerpo, con ambos ojos cerrados y en la mano un pedazo de papel. Me tomaste de la mano y creo que pudiste notar lo fría que estaba, tu semblante palideció y tus ojos se llenaron de temor, comenzaste a mover mi cuerpo diciendo mi nombre, ¿Acaso no ves que no podré contestarte? Miré callada cada uno de tus vanos esfuerzos en tratar de hacerme despertar, me sacudías y gritabas mi nombre mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de tus hermosos ojos azules, me dolía tanto verte así, no soportaba ver que sufrías por mi culpa. Ranma perdón.

Dejaste caer tu cabeza sobre mi cuello y apretaste fuertemente una de mis manos, llorabas como un niño chiquito, mientras que mis lágrimas caían silenciosamente. Pronunciabas mi nombre, me encantaría decirte que aquí estoy, que no me he ido, que jamás te dejaré, pero no ganaría nada esforzándome. Tomaste mi mano que tenía el papel, la abriste delicadamente hasta obtener ese arrugado papel entre tus manos, solo lo leíste con la mirada, el dolor nos deja mudos, sordos y hasta ciegos. Recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que la carta contenía.

_Ranma:_

_Cuando tu estés leyendo esto puede que yo ya no esté contigo  
tal vez ni siquiera alcancé a despedirme de ti y de mi familia  
pero lo siento…te pido perdón, pero esta enfermedad pudo más que yo  
perdóname por ser tan débil. Pero no quiero que me recuerdes así,  
recuérdame como la niña mas dulce, terca y violenta que hayas conocido.  
espero que me recuerdes para siempre, no te preocupes por mí, sé que  
al lugar a donde voy me gustará…lo único malo es que no estaré contigo. Te extrañaré  
hay algo que tampoco te he dicho Ranma yo…yo te quiero, te quiero mucho, es mas  
creo que puedo confirmar que te amo. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas, pero lástima que  
te lo dije demasiado tarde. Por favor, cuida a mi familia, especialmente a mi papá  
ya sabes como se pone, a Kasumi y a Nabiki, apóyalas. No quiero que llores,  
no te sientas culpable, no quiero que te reproches nada. Ante todo prométeme que serás  
feliz, no importa con quien, tu felicidad es lo más importante para mí.  
Cuídate y nunca me olvides.  
Te ama Akane Tendo._

Dejaste de leer la carta y tus lágrimas caían sobre cama, tomaste mi mano y acariciaste mi cabello.

-Tonta..no quería que esto pasara…te prometo que nunca te olvidaré, no puedo prometerte el ser feliz, porque si tu no estás aquí, simplemente no se puede, tu te has llevado todo de mí, sinceramente no creo poder amar a nadie más que a ti…así es, aunque ya no estés aquí…Te amo, te amo mucho Akane y no quería que eso terminara así…no de esta forma, te extrañaré…la vida no será igual sin ti-

Lleve mis manos a la boca, y las lágrimas brotaron con más rapidez, el dolor es algo inexplicable, ambos estábamos sufriendo, lloramos amargamente, todo paso tan rápido, los gritos inundaron esa noche, tu no querías perderme y yo no quería irme. ¿Por qué? Tu y yo nos amamos ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué no pudimos decirnos esto en otro momento? ¿Por qué no me dan otra oportunidad? ¡Yo no quiero irme! ¡No quiero separarme de ti! ¡No quiero! ¿Por qué todo es tan injusto? ¿Por qué no pudimos vivir nuestro amor? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué?

Era inútil empezar a cuestionarse eso…mi familia llegó a la habitación y mis hermanas no lo podía creer, Nabiki se quedó en shock, Kasumi lloro, mi padre…bueno, ya se imaginarán como estaba, el Tío Genma también estaba muy triste.

Yo ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí, mí tiempo se había terminado, por lo menos estaba contenta de haberle dado a entender a Ranma lo que sentía.

-Los quiero a todos, no me olviden…Ranma…a pesar de todo sé que…algún día…nos volveremos a encontrar-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡Oh que lindo! No me golpeen, maté a Akane T.T pobrecita, la verdad es que escribir este tipo de texto me pone muy triste, porque yo no imagino que sentiría si se muriera la persona que más quiero en este mundo, pero bueno me gusta sufrir soy sadomasoquista XD.

Espero les haya gustado, espero sus reviews. Y sobre "Este cuerpo no es mío" cuando mi compu salga del coma, subiré el capítulo final.


End file.
